The present invention relates to an apparatus and method of entertainment and, in particular, to a game that simulates the wheel-changing operation on a racecar by a member of a pit crew.
Stock car racing is an ever increasingly popular sport. As interest in this sport continues to grow, interest in games relating to stock car racing also grows. In this regard, a game has been developed for simulating the wheel-changing operation on a racecar by a member of a pit crew, whereby participants compete by comparing each participant""s elapsed time required to complete a wheel change.
At least two apparatus each of which simulates the wheel-changing operation on a racecar by a member of a pit crew are known. Each apparatus includes a full-size racing wheel that is secured to a mounting plate. The mounting plate includes five studs that extend perpendicularly therefrom through corresponding openings provided in the hub of the wheel. Lugs carried on the hub screw on the studs and secure the wheel hub to the mount. The mounting plate itself is attached to and forms part of a showcase. A chronograph is provided for measuring the elapsed time of each simulation. A free standing post with button for starting and stopping the chronograph is also provided and positioned in front of the showcase.
The wheel is dismounted from the mounting plate by loosening of the lugs with a wrench, which may be either an air wrench or an electric wrench. Other than the securement of the wheel hub to the mounting plate by the lugs, the wheel is otherwise unattached to anything and is supported only by the studs when on the mounting plate, and when removed from the studs of the mounting plate, the wheel is unsupported by the apparatus. Furthermore, after loosening of the lugs and dismounting and removal of the wheel, the wheel is placed on and rolled along the ground by the participant in front of the showcase.
In one of the apparatus, a vertically disposed pressure pad also is located in front of the showcase, and the wheel is rolled into the pressure pad to trigger activation of a light located on in the front wall of the showcase. In the other apparatus, the tire is merely rolled on the ground and no pressure pad is provided with no corresponding activation of a visual signal.
In either apparatus, the wheel must be lifted by the participant during mounting and dismounting of the wheel from the studs of the mounting plate. However, the wheel itself weighs approximately 75 lbs. Consequently, as the wheel must be lifted by a person performing the simulation, both when dismounting and mounting from the mounting plate, only those persons capable of easily lifting the wheel are able to enjoy the simulation. Additionally, because of the extreme weight of the wheel, the wheel is mounted near ground level to minimize the distance that the wheel must be lifted by the participant. This results in the adverse condition that the participant must stoop down or support oneself on a knee when performing the simulation. This can lead to back injury as well as soil the clothing of the participant.
Consequently, a need exists for an apparatus that simulates the wheel-changing operation on a racecar by a member of a pit crew which can be universally enjoyed by anyone without regard to size, strength, or injury liability.
Briefly described, the present invention includes an apparatus for performing a wheel-changing simulation having a mount, a support connected to the mount, and a wheel hub retained on the support. The support moves relative to the mount between a first, retracted position and a second, extended position. The hub is located adjacent to the mount for securement thereto when the support is in the first position thereof, and is located remote from the mount when the support is in the second position thereof.
In a preferred embodiment, the mount comprises a planar mounting plate with studs extending therefrom and the support comprises an elongate bar. A bearing housing slidably supports the bar, and the mount is affixed to the bearing housing and defines an opening through which the bar slidably extends perpendicular to the mounting plate. A wheel includes the hub which is affixed to an end of the bar in coaxial relation therewith. The hub rotates relative to the mount and, preferably, is fixed against movement relative to the bar (alternatively, the hub rotates on the bar). The hub further defines openings through which the studs of the mounting plate extend when the bar is in the retracted position. The mount thereby abuts the hub to inhibit rotation of the hub when the bar is in the retracted position. Additionally, lugs are carried on the hub by springs and engage the studs of the mount to secure the hub to the mounting plate when the bar is in the retracted position.
This preferred embodiment also includes a showcase to which the bearing housing is connected for support of the entire assembly therein. The showcase includes a front wall having a recess in which the wheel is located when the bar is in the retracted position, and another recess in which an air wrench is stored. The air wrench is used to loosen and tighten the lugs on the studs when removing the wheel from and returning the wheel to the mount, respectively. The showcase further includes a switch that is tripped by the bar when it moves toward the extended position, and a switch that is tripped when the air wrench is removed from and returned to the recess. The showcase also includes a chronograph for measuring and displaying the elapsed time of the simulation, and rollers affixed to a wall thereof for ease of mobility of the showcase.
The present invention also comprises a method for simulating a wheel-changing operation on a racecar by a member of a pit crew, including the steps of unfastening and removing a wheel hub from a mount, returning and refastening the wheel hub to the mount, and supporting the hub throughout the aforesaid steps. In accordance with one feature of the present invention, the hub is constantly supported by attaching the hub to a support that is connected to and moves relative to the mount. In another feature, the hub is constantly supported such that an axis of the hub remains in fixed orientation relative to the mount.